


Slow Motion

by rainwrites



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her movements are her escape. Dancing is her escape. And he stood there, watching, as she danced. [Taemin/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Motion

The room was spacious, one side of the walls dominated by patterns of white clouds and blue sky while the adjacent side was occupied by a wall of mirrors. A stereo and a lone figure were all it held.  
  
  
It was almost midnight, past every one’s rehearsal time. In that solitary room there was her and only her.   
  
  
In this place and time no one would see her; nobody would tell her what to do or think. A sense of security and freedom washed over her as she danced away with abandon, without a care in the world. She expressed all her inner feelings, danced away all her pent-up emotions.   
  
  
Lost in the world of music and dance, she had become oblivious to everything around her.   
  
  
She had not seen him standing outside the room.  
  
  
He was leaning on the doorframe, observing her with great intensity, his presence hidden by the shadows. He had spied her on his way out from his own practice, and when he saw her dancing he was held, captivated.  
  
  
Her movements were beautiful, powerful, almost  _too perfect._  His eyes glowed in appreciation at the scene before him. He could clearly see it – she lived to dance.  
  
  
This passion for dancing was something they had always shared--  
  
  
 _Taemin-ah, we’ll be great dancers someday._  
  
  
His eyes glazed over, thoughts of the past swimming in his head. A wistful smile broke on his lips, his watchful eyes catching her figure once more as he reminisced. Little by little though, as he watched her, he felt anxious, distressed.   
  
  
She was making him feel sad.   
  
  
Never before had he seen her like this. She was always happy, always smiling. But now, her movements… they were full of unhappiness.    
  
  
Her actions seem to tell him a story. When most people need dictionaries and degrees in communication to explain, she needn’t words to describe. With each small step, each fluid movement, she narrates.  
  
  
A story of discontent (dissatisfaction) –   
  
  
 _You’re a really good singer._  
  
  
She had always been known as the  _diva_ , the girl who sang really well in the group. She sometimes wished though, that she could also be recognized for what she knew she does best – her first love, dancing.  
  
  
Hurt (disillusionment) –   
  
  
 _You’ll never make it out of this country._  
  
  
Their dream was to be the best dance group in the whole of Asia, to be known outside of Korea. Was it going to be just that… a dream?  
  
  
Sorrow (heartbreak) –   
 __  
  
You’re like a sister to me.  
  
  
The chicken-lover boy that she admired –  _loved_ , had crushed her fragile heart.  
  
  
And he just watched, watched as she moved around the dance floor, her passion and heartache blending together as she narrated her story.   
  
  
All of a sudden, she was closer. He took a step back, afraid she would notice his presence (but she didn’t, she was too focused on her dancing to see him). And then he saw her face and he felt his heart ache.  
  
  
She was crying.   
  
  
She had always appeared strong and unyielding, and seeing her like this, vulnerable and weak, made him want to protect her.  He resisted the urge to go over to her and wrap his arms around her tightly.  
  
  
For a while he wanted nothing more than to be the one to look after her, keep her safe, hold her every time she cried. He could be the one to show her love. She would never have to feel unhappy again, and if she were to cry, they’d only be tears of joy.   
  
  
It was awe-inspiring and bone-chilling at the same time, how she could affect him so, how she could invoke feelings in him he never thought existed.  
  
  
Suddenly, he saw her sink to the floor, breathing heavily as the final notes of the song grew fainter into the background. Wiping the last of her tears from her face, she waited, waited for the next song to start so she can dance once more, dance to her heart's content. And as soon as the music began anew, she was moving again.  
  
  
He watched her still, silent and unmoving, yet her passion was so contagious – the need to dance rose within him like mist from the day, and he could resist no more.  
  
  
Swiftly, he stepped out of the shadows and appeared beside her. A hand came to rest at the small of her back and she turned in surprise. She stared at him, speechless.   
  
  
Neither of them said anything for a long while, and then he started moving, with a grace only he possessed. He danced, free-styled to the beat of the music. She stood rooted to the spot, watching him as he moved fluently across the dance floor.   
  
  
She stared, spellbound, as he tried to tell her without words –   
  
  
 _Everything is going to be all right. I’ll never let anything happen to you._  
  
  
His movements were smooth and hypnotizing.  
  
  
 _I’m right here._  
  
  
He took hold of one of her hands and pulled her to him, hauling her up against his chest. He held her for a few seconds (which to her, felt like an eternity) before giving her a light push to spin her away from him.  
  
  
'Dance with me.'  
  
  
She took a moment to gather herself, and then she started dancing as well. They moved together, in the only way possible, the way the music commanded and their bodies desired. They were carried by the pulsing melody – dancing, popping, falling into harmony. No words were spoken between them. Their words and emotions were spoken in their actions, in their movements. A connection of the eyes… a lingering touch…  
  
  
As they danced, elation filled her. It showed on her face, in the spark of her eyes, the hint of a smile and the glow about her whole body.   
  
  
This was the best dance she ever danced. He was the best dancer she’d ever danced with.   
  
  
Her hair blew about her as she moved around the room with renewed energy. A hearty laugh escaped her lips and he stopped dancing, his eyes drinking in the sight of her smiling, laughing for the first time since he saw her tonight.  
  
  
He took her hand once more and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Her back was now pressed tight against his chest, the tempo of their hearts going into overdrive at their close proximity. Bit by bit, as if in slow motion, he ran his hands down her arms, across her exposed stomach to her waist. He took a moment to savor that instant, before turning her to face him. As the song ended, he pulled her into a dip before bringing her back up flush against his chest.  
  
  
The song faded out and she found herself almost breathless, not from exertion, but from the spell they had created. He whispered her name ( _Sunyoung_ , a name she hasn’t heard in a while) and she opened her eyes to look up at him, staring deep into brown eyes that flickered with an emotion she had only dared hope for.   
  
  
Before she knew it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Everything about the kiss was so tender, so delicate, so honest, that the intensity of it buckled her knees, made her heart stop. Dimly, she was aware of moving her hand from his chest to encircle his neck before losing herself completely in the moment.  
  
  
He pulled away and they shared a smile, happy and full of warmth, and then his turned into a full-blown grin when she gave him another kiss, caressing her lips softly against his own in a gentle show of affection. He stared at her for a while, before reaching out and taking her hand in his, weaving his fingers in between hers, comforting, reassuring.   
  
  


**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 06 March 2011 under **[eiresione](http://eiresione.livejournal.com)**


End file.
